dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Krillin is a Martial Artist of the Turtle School and Best Friend of Goku, that appear in the Dragon Ball Series . he later marries Android 18 , and they have a daughter named Marron in Dragon Ball Z, and a son named Kaiyo in Dragon Ball SF. 'Early Life:' Krillin is born in the 736 Age. Krillin trained a Orin Temple since he was four. he was the weakest student and was frequenly bullied. when he was 12, he was geting tired of the bullying and he began to travewl to Master Roshi Island when he was seeking training to surpass the people at the temple to defeat his bullies and attract girls. 'Dragon Ball' 'The Tournament Saga Through Fortune Teller Baba Saga:' Krillin first appears on Master roshi Island and compets with goku in order to become his student. in the end Master Roshi decides to train them both. as they train however he detest Goku, but later grew to take liking to him and they eventually became best friends. during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament Krillin competes in the Tournament along with Goku and Yamcha. he defeat Bacterian but later loses to Jackie Chun (A disguised master Roshi). While Goku begin his search for his grandfather's Dragon Ball, Krillin undergoes more training under Master Roshi. he later helps Goku find a Dragon Ball along with Bulma in Pirate Cave and fights against General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army. helater attempts to help Gouk fight aginst the entire Red Ribbon Army, but arrive too late and learn that Goku has already defeated the entire army. Krillin much later go with Goku, Yamcha, Puar and Upa to Fortune teller Baba's palace in order to find the final Dragon Ball. he fights against Baba's warrior, Fangs the Vampire and loses. soon afterwards he begins his second term of training under Master Roshi along with Yamcha, as Goku begin his training around the World. 'Tien Shinhan Saga Through Piccolo Jr. Saga' 3 years later, Krillin competes in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. in the first round he defeats Chaiotzu, a rival of the Crane School and later lose to his best friends, Goku in the next match. soon afterwards, Krillin is killed by Tambourine and later revived by the Dragon Balls. he then begin to train under Korin at Korin Tower for the next htree years along with Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe in order to compete in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. 3 years later, Krillin is now a young man, and he competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. he fights against the reaincarntion of King Piccolo, Piccolo and quits the match and later watches as Goku defeats him and becomes the World Martial Arts Champion. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Dead Zone (Movie):' 4 years later, krillin helps Goku recuse Goku's Son, Gohan from Garlic Jr's Minions and later watch as Goku ans Piccolo fight against Garlic Jr and watches as Gohan defeats Garlic Jr by knocking him into the Dead Zone. 'Vegeta Saga Through Garlic Jr. Saga (Movie):' 5 years after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin learns of Goku's heritage from the saiyan, Raditz. after learning that two more saiyan's will apear on earth within a year's time, Krillin undergoes training under Kami and Mr. Popo on Kami's Lookout along with Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe. A year later Krillin helps fight against the Saiyans resulting in him becoming one of the few reamining human Z Fighter remaining shortly during the fight. After the defeat of Vegeta, Krillin along with Bulma and Gohan travel to Planet namek in order to use the Dragon Balls. to revive their fallen comrades. while on Namek, Krillin fights against the Dodoria and the Ginyu Force, who are all Frieza's hencmen and later aginst Friez ahimself along with Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo (who is later reivved by the Namekain Dragon Balls) and Goku. after Krillin is killed by Frieza, he is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and return to Earth. A year later, Krillin along with Piccolo and Gohan fight against the Spice Boys and Garlic Jr, who has return back to Earth from the dead Zone. at this point Krillion is also dating a woman named Maron. much after the defeat of Garlic Jr, Krillin and Maron breaks up with each other. 'Trunks Saga Through Cell Games Saga:' A year later, Krillin learn that Frieza and his father, King Cold are on their way to Earth for revenge. after they are defeated by a mysterious teeenage boy who claims to know Goku, Krillin learn of the Androids create dby Dr. Gero that will appear in 3 year and defeat them. Krillin begins his training under Master Roshi once again to prepare himself for this threat. Three years year later, Krillin along with the Z Fighter unite to fiught agains the Androids and later meets Bulma's son, Trunks who is a baby and learns that the teenager from three years ago is in fact Trunks from another Timeline. After his comrades are defeated by the Androids, Krillin heals everyone with a senzu bean, and begins to fall in love with Android 18 after she kisses him on the cheek and trys to presuade the Androids from finding Goku. Krillin much later along with evryone learn of the Android, Cell who has come from another timeline in order to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to reach his perfect form. Krillin later trys to prevent Cell from absorbing Androi1 8 but is unsuccessful and is nearly killed in a fight. after learning of the Cell Games, Krillin wait 9 days until the Tournament begin and spent his time with Goku and Gohan in mt. Pouza. during the Cell games, Krillin watches as Goku fight against Cell and much later watches Gohan fight against Cell. shortly afterward he is nearly killed by a Cell Jr created by Cell and saved by Gohan after he transfromes into aSuper Saiyan 2. after Cell spit s out Android 18 he takes care of her while she reamins knocked out. he watches as Gouk scarfice himself in a attempt to prevetn Cell from destroying the Earth. he later fights and witneses Gohan defeat Cell onc eand for all. he later wishes for the Android Bomb within Android 17 and android 18 to be removed in a hope to one day settle down with her and start a life together. 'Cooler's Revenge (Movie):' During the 3 years of training , Krillin along with Goku, Gohan, Oolong and Ikarus go on a camping trip and later fight against Cooler and his Armored Squadatron after they appear on Earht for revenge for the defeat of FRieza on Namek. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Movie): During the 9 day wait of the Cell Games, Krillin ateends a picmic and later goes to Planet New Vegeta and witness Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo fight against Broly, who is the Leganday Super Saiyan. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie):' After the defeat of Cell, Krillin pariticapte in the Intergalcik Tournament. he faces Piccolo, who gives up the match and much later fights against one of Bojack's henchmen, Zangya and is easily defeated and is tempered not to fight her in the first place due to her being cute. 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga:' 7 years later, Krillin and Android 18 are now married and now have a daughter together named Marron and are living together on Kame House Island along with Master Roshi and Turtle. after learning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and that Goku will be coming back to Earth for one day to compete Krillin decides to compete in the Tournament as well along with most of the Z Fighter. After learning of Majin Buu form the Supreme Kai, Krillin along with Piccolo are turned into stoen by the Demon King Dabura and later returned back to normal after dabura is eaten by Majin Buu. he later watches as Vegeta fight against Majin Buu. as Trunks and Goten undergo training to learn the Fusion Technique form Goku and Piccolo, Krillin along with everyone else reamin on Kaimi's Lookout. after Majin Buu transforms into Super Buu and appears on Kamai's Lookout, Krillin later trys to protect everyone from Super Buu but is easily killed. while in the Other World, Krillin begins his training under King Kai on the Grand Kai's Planet. when Kid Buu appears on the Gransd Kai's Planet, krillin trys to fight him but is easily defeated. after being revived along wiht eevryone else on Eaerh he helps contribute to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. he later attends a party in west city at Capsule Corp along with his family and friends. 10 years later, Krillin along withg his family and friends observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, as Goku fight against the Human reinacanrtion of Kid Buu, Uub. 'Wrath Of The Dragon (Movie):' Some months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Krillin helps collect the Dragon Balls and latrer witness Tapion being set free from his prison on Earth. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (Movie):' 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Krillin along with everyone else attend a banque held by Hercule and later witnesses Vegeta's Younger Brother, Tarble and his wife, Gure, and watch as Trunks and Goten fight against Abo and Kado, two former henchmen of Frieza' army. he later save his famiyl from falling debris with a Destructo Disk. 'Battle Of Gods (Movie):' 5 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Krillin and his family attend Bulma's birthday party along with their friends. he later witnessses the fight against Bills, the God of Destruction. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga:' 5 years later (10 years later in the Funimation Dub), Krillin along with almost everyone else on Earth are taken over by the Tuffle Parasite, Baby and later cured by the Scared Water after his defeat. A year later, Krillin observes the 31st World Martial Art Tournament as Goku and Pan compete. some months later, Krillin is killed by a brainwashed Android #17 during the invasion of resurected villains from Hell. Krillin is later revived along with everyone else on Earth by the Dragon Balls. Before Goku's departure with Sheneron, he and Goku have a sparring match and Goku lets him win before disappearing, leaving Krillin confused. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Generation Saga Through 32nd World Tournament Saga:' 7 years later, Kirlin and Android #18 now have a son named Kaiyo, and he has now took over as the new master of the Turtle School. his first students to train are Goku's Third Child, Gochan, Gohan's Son, Rohan, Yamcha's Son, Yincha, along with his own son, Kaiyo. after the training was completed, he is reunited with his best Friend, Goku after he returns to Earth and he is made younger through a wish made by Goku's new ability since merging with the Dragon Balls. some time later, Krillin participates in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. during the World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin displays the same transformation, Master Roshi used to perform as well. 'Nikon Saga Through Cobra Saga:' 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' '35th World Tournament Saga Through Malvoc Saga:' 'Ark Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga:' 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Technique and Special Abilities:' 'Transformation:' '50% Max Power:' 'Max Power:' 'Vioce Actors:' Japanes Dub: Mayumi Tanaka '''Funimation Dub: '''Laurie Steele (Kid), Sonny Striat (Adult) Category:Nikon23 Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Characters Category:Heroes